


Ground and Pound

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Without the Metaverse and the release of battling the shadows to cool her temper, Haru turns to the next best thing: combat sports. And a certain blonde-haired jock.





	Ground and Pound

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very specific image in my head, caused by [ a certain piece of ScruffyTurtles art](http://scruffyturtles.tumblr.com/post/171462303544/combat-must-be-my-form-of-stress-relief-haru) and the only way to exorcise myself of it was to inflict it upon others. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, are you sure about this? I mean…” Ryuji trails off, looking up from adjusting the velcro of his gloves to Haru. He tries to ignore the quickening beat of his heart, putting it down to pre-fight jitters. Besides...why would he be scared of Haru “my middle name should be paisley” Okumura?

He pushes all the times he’s seen her cut a shadow in half with an axe, and the attending awe, fear and something else—another reaction he feels around her that he’s uncomfortable thinking about—towards the back of his mind.

“Oh, I’m very sure! Mako-chan says I’ve got very good fundamentals, but practice with someone who has a significant height and weight advantage would do me good. You don’t learn as much if you only fight someone in your own weight class, after all. ” Haru bounces to her feet from a crouch, hopping lightly on the other side of the thick foam pad they’re about to spar on. Ryuji swallows and moves his eyes away from her torso and all the moving parts as she bounces around and starts stretching. 

Makoto’s been tutoring Haru in self defense, at Haru’s insistence. They may be out of the woods with the Metaverse gone now, but Haru missed the adrenaline, apparently. With the stressful life of the heir to the Okumura empire AND a college student, she needs a good way to blow off steam. And...apparently Ryuji’s the best choice for further training? Not like he knows anything about MMA, but he does like watching it. How hard can it be? You throw some kicks, tackle em, mount and go to town. Ryuji mimics her moves, loosening himself and pushing all his other thoughts out of the way. He’s been in fights before, too, plenty of em’, so this’ll be no big deal. 

It’s just Haru. Right?

“Ready!” Haru chirps, clapping her hands together twice and holding out a fist towards Ryuji. Ryuji nods, tapping her knuckles with his glove and ducking back. Haru does the same, immediately beginning to circle around to his side instantly. Doubling back, Ryuji throws out an experimental middle kick to slow Haru’s advance that glances off of her thigh and does little to impede her. 

Haru moves forward, hooking a leg forward in a low kick that catches Ryuji in the calf. He plants his feet and throws a punch at Haru’s head, driving her back when she’s forced to defend with a forearm block. Emboldened, Ryuji mounts an offensive, forcing her back slowly and keeping himself out of her reach with fists and feet. He knows he has an advantage at this range, so he tries to press it, but his strikes don’t seem to be slowing Haru down. Her endurance is monstrous, the focused look in her eye behind her guard showing a determination Ryuji’s never seen before anywhere else. 

Anywhere else except the Metaverse, when they fought together. All at once, he realizes that this is more than just a sparring match to her, that his level of focus isn’t gonna be enough to beat her.

That momentary pause as Ryuji reassesses his strategy is enough for her to capitalize on. Haru pushes aside a fist with her forearm, and with two lunging steps she’s inside Ryuji’s guard, a hand wrapping around the outside of his thigh with a grip like iron and yanking it upward, the other pushing his chest down to throw him, and he’s falling, landing on the mat with a slap that drives the air from his lungs.

Ryuji has no chance to catch his breath as Haru mounts him, and his guard flies up instinctively to his head as Haru rains punishment down on him, her fists connecting body blows on his torso. Ryuji barely deflects a series shattering hits to his head just after that, weaving and blocking with all his conviction. The look in Haru’s eyes above him that he gets glimpses of between blows is even more intense than before, her lips pressed together in concentration connected to a glare that could kill a lesser man. 

It’s...incredible.

She stops mid-swing, inhaling sharply and eyes widening. Ryuji freezes, already aware of what’s wrong and cursing himself for it. Haru grabs a fistful of his tank top, yanking him upwards and cocking a fist backwards menacingly. “Do you have anything you’d like to say, Ryuji?”

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will the blood out back of his dick, but it just keeps flowing with the ever-quickening rhythm of his heart, hardening under Haru’s lap. “I’m sorry! I—I, I I I, this has never happened before!” His arms drop away from his face, already consigning himself to the jokes of Futaba and Morgana and the pity of everyone else for the beating he’s about to get. “Just, please not the face.”

He doesn’t see the kiss coming, so Haru’s tongue probing his mouth is an extreme surprise. His eyes snap open, but he sees that Haru has closed hers, so he tries to relax, but can’t bring himself to, the adrenaline of an ass-kicking driving him to run, or to, to—

Ryuji pushes Haru away as gently as he can, panting for breath. “Wh, what, what are we doing?!” Haru’s eyes are nothing like before except in their intensity, locking him in place with the hunger they contain. “I, uh, I mean, Haru, I, just, it’s-”

Haru grabs his hand with one of her own, pressing it to her breast. He can feel her heart thumping in her chest, faster than his, and himself get harder at the contact. “Naughty boy. Do you like me, Ryuji?”

His throat goes dry, but he answers anyway. “Yeah. Of course I do. You’re...incredible.” He leaves out the part about how hot he found her murderous focus just now—but maybe she already knows anyway. She shoves him back down on his back, a hand on his stomach to steady herself.

“Me too. You, I mean. A very naughty boy, but a good one, too.” Her weight leaves his legs for a moment as she sits up, ripping her own thin fabric shorts off with a jingle of snap closures, then gathering a double handful of Ryuji’s trunks and yanking them downward, just enough for his dick to emerge from under the waistband, flopping against her thigh when she sits back down on him. 

Ryuji tries not to react when she touches his cock with a fingertip and it twitches in response, but the thin moan that escapes him elicits a smirk from Haru. “Ah, yes indeed. My my, what do they do with such  _ naughty _ boys these days?” Her fingers wrap around his shaft one by one, and Ryuji squeezes his eyes shut and inhales sharply. “I think they punish them, don’t they…” Haru giggles, and he can feel himself get harder at the sound. It’s...embarrassing, and the knot in his stomach only grows bigger, but it feels like nothing else he’s ever experienced. “Do you want to be punished, Ryuji?”

Well, that’s it. Ryuji is officially past the point of no return. “Y-yeah. Please...” Ryuji opens his eyes, and finds Haru watching his face, the kindest smile lighting up her face like the sun is shining in her private gym just for her.

“Mmm, very well.” She pulls the crotch of her panties aside, slowly lowering herself down onto him. Both of them shudder and moan as Haru moves downwards, until she comes to a stop with a sharp intake of breath. “Oh—This could never be punishment, could it. It feels…” She sighs, shifting her hips. Ryuji groans under her, and her lips quirk upward. “Much too good. I’ll have to come up with a new punishment for you, my darling. Until then—” She moves again, lifting herself upward with a slow movement and a sigh of pleasure. “We’ll just have to enjoy ourselves.”

Haru doesn’t let him sit up, a firm hand on his stomach to remind him of his place. She moves at her own pace, slowing when Ryuji clamps a hand down on her thigh or gives a wordless cry of want, or when her own breathing grows too ragged. New movements bring new and ever more intense sensation, Haru’s fingernails digging into the back of Ryuji’s hand where they meet on her thigh, toes curling and uncurling under them both. Her hips roll like the tide, slow movements away from land and a crashing return to shore that leaves them both crying out wordless curses or each others name.

“What—Should your punish-ment be, Ryuji?” Haru says in a lull, working her hips in small circles that leave Ryuji’s head pressed to the mat. “I could make you take care of my gardening for a month. Man-s-servant for a week, perhaps.” She closes her eyes for a moment, taking a rattling breath. “No, something embarrassing. T-take a nude selfie—send it to Aki-kun. Tie you up and l-leave you in public somewhere, with a note about what you did.” Haru moans, rolling her hips faster as she speaks. “I could M-m-make you mine. Would y-you like that? Ryuji Okumura, the kept man of a CEO. Obey my every whim, tend to my every need.” Her voice rises slowly, movements growing more erratic. “Ryuj-i-i, you have to c-choose, your punishment...I’ll let you name your punishment, and I’ll do a-anything for you, just s-say it and I’ll, I’ll, I...” She trails off into an extended moan and coming with a cry, only to cry out louder when Ryuji pulls himself out of her with a yank and he comes just after her, entire body contorted upwards as his cum lands anywhere and everywhere around—and on—them both. He drops back onto the mat with a slap, covering his face with one hand and staring at the ceiling in shock.

That...happened.

“Well...anything to say for yourself, Ryuji?” Haru’s already standing, pulling her panties back into place and picking up her shorts from the mat. He can still see streaks of his cum on her thighs and even a trail shooting up her stomach, glistening in the crevices between her abs.

“I’m...sorry?” He catches her eye when she turns back, and he can tell Haru isn’t really mad, the playful look on her face somehow terrifying after the last few minutes of their night. 

“I shall just have to...increase your punishment, I think. I suggest you make use of the shower, because I would quite like another round. I hope your stamina is up to the task.” With that, Haru turns away, disappearing into the women’s locker room. Ryuji doesn’t have time—or the courage—to ask what kind of round she’s looking to get out of him, a sparring round or...The thought makes him exhale sharply, spreading his arms out wide on the mat. He, and Haru, might be in for a long, hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have used Akira here too, to be honest, but Ryuji is my go-to 'this involves a penis and it doesn't actually matter that much whose it is' boy. I love him dearly, but also I love him getting topped by all the P5 girls? Poor dude...Though, is he really that poor a dude if he gets set up like this with Haru again? This is his second appearance with her in something I've written, maybe the third time will be the one where he doesn't just get fucked senseless.


End file.
